


Time

by Srusti



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srusti/pseuds/Srusti
Summary: A poem for the Past.A Thank you to Destiny.A appreciation to Luck.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> A poem for the Past.
> 
> A Thank you to Destiny.
> 
> A appreciation to Luck.

All my life was my friends "beside" me and I "near" my family...

but ...

I hate to have this heart.

Some of my friends do not have what I have ... I understand that.

Life is hard, I understand.

Not everything is fair, I understand.

I get it...

I like to listen because I can't speak. I can't speak, I understand.

I can understand almost everything, like when

"This is forbidden"

Or

"We can not do that"

Even when ...

"I'm sorry, but I did not get this time ..."

"I get it."

I keep so many things in this heart that I hate, this soul that I have, this hideous body ...

I have no room for so many things, lately I'm having to throw some things out... they always will, even without my consent some times. And then I find myself over there... with the tears pouring.

My eyes began to sting with tears and my heart suffer alone. I was beginning to think about ending it all, taking my and their secrets together. Taking my emptiness with me.

But then 'they' offered me a conversation in which I was uncomfortable at first.

As always, I could not speak... but, unlike other times, they were patient and paid attention even seeming a nonsense conversation.

That encouraged me and for a moment I forgot the suffering.

I forgot that I could not speak and remembered how to express myself.

For a time in life I felt understood.

However...

When I came back to life, my life, to understand, understand, accept...

No, I did not accept.

I did not have to accept everything that came to me. I could question! To ask! UNDERSTAND!

Understand

"Why?"

"Why?!"

"WHY?!"

It was then that I felt, I knew how to talk! I could speak again! My life was not bad, I was just walking on a narrow path. Now with my voice back, I could ask for help! And then...

So

Help came.

"I understand, let's do it then."

"Sorry, I didn't know. Let me help you then."

"Another way? Alright then!"

"Thanks"


End file.
